


I can put a little stardust in your eyes

by headcanonftw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothing, Crossdressing, Dresses, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcanonftw/pseuds/headcanonftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Finn to find some clothes of his own.  Poe's buying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can put a little stardust in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first stormpilot fic! AND the first thing I've written in like 3 years! These boys bring out the best in me. 
> 
> Graciously beta'd by [desmothene](http://desmothene.tumblr.com) aka [theinconceivabletruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth). Thank you so much for your help! 
> 
> Title from "Stardust" by MIKA, who by the way is the best.

Finn secretly loved borrowing Poe’s clothes. 

Some of them didn’t fit exactly right and everything smelled a little like engine grease, but Poe seemed to have a story for every article of clothing, whether it was how he got it or what had happened while he was wearing it.  Finn would grin to himself throughout the day as he remembered that these were the pants Han Solo once spilled booze on, or this was the shirt Jess found in a brothel in the deepest level of Coruscant and gave to Poe because only he could live up to its reputation. 

So when Poe suggested Finn get some clothes for himself, Finn’s heart sank even as he nodded in resignation.  He'd known as soon as he started borrowing that he would eventually wear out his welcome, but it didn’t make him any less sad to lose the connection to his very first friend. 

Poe, of course, immediately noticed Finn’s mood shift and stopped in his tracks to take Finn by the shoulders. 

“Whoa, buddy, what happened?” 

“Nothing, I…” Finn started, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie.  “I just…I was enjoying wearing your clothes.  I’m sorry it was bothering you.” 

To Finn’s surprise, Poe laughed. 

“Finn, I don’t care if you wear my clothes!” he assured him, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly, careful to avoid the scar on Finn’s right arm.  “I just thought you’d like to get some of your own.  Figure out what your style is when you’re not being forced to imitate flyboy X-wing pilots.” 

His face softened as he added, “And when you’re not wearing armor.” 

Finn’s stomach flipped over.  He’d spent the first twenty-something years of his life in black undergarments and white plastoid, and the last few months wearing Poe’s entire wardrobe.  Maybe he did need something of his own.  He managed a small smile, but it was genuine. 

Poe’s face split in that bright, incredible grin he always gave Finn and promised to request leave.  They separated then, on their way to their stations, and Finn didn’t stop smiling all the way there. 

***

Poe’s request for leave was delayed by two missions he had to lead, one planned and one not so much, but it was still less than a month before Finn and Poe were climbing into the cockpit of a small, two-seater ship on their way to nearby Naboo.  Poe said his mother had gone there once or twice when he was a child and had come back with beautiful clothes for the whole family, so he was sure they’d find something Finn would like. 

Finn found himself excited in spite of his initial misgivings.  He never would have thought the prospect of new clothes would mean much to him, but he only had to look down at his jacket – Poe’s jacket, which he still refused to take back – to know how much it could mean.  And these clothes would be _his_. 

Well, Poe would be buying them, dipping into savings from before he’d left the New Republic Navy.  But he insisted that it didn’t matter; they would still belong to Finn, and he’d never accept a single credit in repayment.  

It was only a couple hours to Naboo from D’Qar at lightspeed, and Poe talked the whole way, telling Finn stories his mother had told him about Naboo: about the young queens who dressed more ornately than anyone else in the galaxy, the huge stretches of water and marshland, elaborate palaces and cities on solid ground.  Finn listened quietly, marveling at how Poe never seemed to have to stop for breath as he recounted stories he had probably heard a hundred times growing up. 

They landed in a shipyard outside a large but non-central city whose name Finn didn’t hear, too focused on Poe’s reminder that they still had to be careful they weren’t recognized; apparently Naboo had briefly been a stronghold for Empire sympathizers, and though General Organa led a revolt to remove them, neither of them could afford to be reckless. 

Finn had seen elaborate infrastructure before, growing up in star destroyers and now living at the Resistance base, but he’d never been anywhere like this city.  The architecture was absolutely self-indulgent, everything tall and beautiful and shimmering.  Glass and metal moved and flowed around them like the water that surrounded the city, and all the buildings seemed to connect to each other like a vast crystalline structure.  Finn crashed into three different people because his head was tilted up, his mouth open as he tried to look everywhere at once. 

Poe chuckled and simply took his hand to lead him safely through the crowds as they searched for a clothing store, shocking Finn out of his reverie and setting his face on fire.  But before he could process this new development, Poe was dragging him into a shop and Finn’s mouth dropped open again in awe. 

More colors than Finn had realized existed assaulted his eyes.  Patterns, designs, fabrics he’d never seen before and could barely believe were real were on display throughout the shop, carefully arranged so every fold and drape caught the light just right.  Finn’s feet moved without his permission and carried him through the shelves and racks, wanting to touch but afraid he might damage something, and his face split into a smile that hurt his cheeks. 

Everything was beautiful and he wanted all of it. 

Finn caught Poe’s grin out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him.  Crinkles had formed at the corners of Poe’s eyes from the width of his smile, and Finn felt warm all over as something bright and heavy settled into his chest. 

“Well?” Poe asked as he raised his eyebrows at him.  “Wanna try something on?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Finn answered breathlessly, taking his eyes off Poe to look around again.  “Where…where do I start?” 

“Wherever you want,” Poe replied, leading Finn by the hand down the aisles.  “Let’s go shopping.” 

***

Over two hours later, Finn was holed up in a dressing room, which was just a thick, ten-foot-tall blue curtain at the back of the store, surrounded by piles of clothes.  He had eventually chosen a fairly simple pair of pants that were blood red and shiny as his first item, and after deciding he definitely needed them he had gone on an absolute rampage.  The piles around him rose higher than his ankles, but Finn barely even noticed them as he dragged yet another new garment on or off over his head or his legs or his arms.  He already had a precarious stack of shirts and pants and even jackets that he definitely wanted waiting for him at the counter, but he couldn’t stop.  He just had to try everything.  Finn didn’t think he’d ever had so much fun in his life. 

Not all the clothes were winners.  Apparently Naboo had a reputation as a fashion capital and the little shop did its best to live up to that title, even if it meant foot-high metal spikes or shirts with enough fabric to wrap sixteen times around Finn’s bulky waist (he’d counted).  Poe had talked Finn into trying on some of the more outlandish outfits, and Finn didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed when Poe silenced the entire store with his laughter at how ridiculous they were. 

Even the silly clothes made Finn’s heart soar.  Just getting to see the colors pop against his skin (differently against his than Poe’s) and feel the fabrics move against his muscles made him feel light and young and unburdened in a way he couldn’t have described if his life depended on it.  And the way some of them hung from his limbs or clung to his ribs made him look at his body differently; he had always just accepted his body as an anatomical entity, not anything resembling or making up an identity. 

Poe poked his head around the curtain just as Finn shrugged into a dark green coat that ended at his ribs in front and swept down his legs in back to announce he was going to find them something to drink.  Suddenly desperately thirsty, Finn nodded eagerly and moved to follow. 

“No no,” Poe insisted with a smile.  “Keep doing your thing, I’ll be right back.  But don’t try on the striped one without me!” 

Finn grinned; the striped one was by far the most ludicrous thing he’d ever seen, and he’d been saving it for last. 

“Don’t take too long, then.  That one’s calling to me.” 

Poe winked at him and was gone. 

Humming contentedly to himself, Finn tugged the green jacket off (he liked the color, but the cut didn’t flatter his shape like he’d hoped, and the buttons were really ugly) and reached out for a new item.  The only thing left in the room with him was the striped one.  Finn left the dressing room, stepping carefully over the discarded clothes and making a mental note to fold them all before he left, and rounded a corner into a section he hadn’t explored yet. 

Another explosion of color had Finn reeling, but so did the new shapes surrounding him, garments Finn didn’t have words for.  Some were like shirts but hung past where Finn thought his hips would go, while others started at the waist and draped, he imagined, around Finn’s knees.  Finn loaded them into his arms, taken by their gentle sway and curving lines, but couldn’t find any pants to pair with them.  He shrugged, figuring he’d just wear Poe’s to test them, and hurried back behind his curtain. 

But the garments didn’t look right over his pants.  They’d hung on the figures with grace and simplicity, but they clung to Finn’s belt and pockets and tangled around his legs like the fabric of his pants was crowding them.  Finn scrunched up his face in frustration as he slid yet another long garment off his body.  He’d been excited to try these, sure they’d look as nice on him as on the artificial figures dotting the store, and it bothered him more than he liked to admit. 

Finn dug in the discarded clothes around him for another pair of pants.  Maybe something less bulky that he hadn’t liked when paired with a shorter shirt would fit with these longer ones?  His hands found a pair of shimmery beetle-black pants that had been absolutely skin-tight and impossible to move in, and Finn decided they’d work for now. 

He slipped Poe’s pants off his hips and reached for his favorite of the long garments, a bright blue one with a wide open neck and tight waist, determined to look good in this one.  Carefully as he could, he tugged the garment over his head and arranged the waist around his own, beads and tidy needlework glinting around his muscled chest, letting the length of the garment drape over his hips and fall just above his knees in an asymmetrical swirl that made him grin. 

Finn turned to find the too-tight pants again and caught his reflection in the mirror.  He gasped. 

Yeah, this was his favorite. 

The extra fabric wound around his legs in a way he could only describe as sexy, the difference between the tight fit up top and the loose sway at the bottom distracting.  And Finn had never particularly paid attention to his own legs, but seeing his skin, exposed and bare beneath the glowing blue fabric, the color seeming to accentuate musculature he had taken for granted, made his heart ache.  For all the strength betrayed by the size and shape of his body, this garment made him look delicate, gentle.  He took careful steps forward and back, spun around, watching the muscles in his calves and thighs ripple beneath the fabric as it lifted with his movements. 

Finn felt…pretty. 

He stood and swayed in front of the mirror for a long time, longer than he had with anything else, fascinated by how the garment moved with him. 

“Hey, buddy, you decent?” Poe’s voice rang out as he whipped the curtain open, half a dozen bottles of water stacked haphazardly in his arms.  “Sorry it took so long, nowhere around here seems to sell food – ”

Finn turned around, bright grin plastered all over his face and heat in his cheeks.  He knew turning like that had made the length around his legs twirl and sparkle, and the sound of the water bottles falling out of Poe’s arms confirmed that he looked as good as he felt.  Finn’s heart was pounding and he was breathless with excitement. 

“Well?  What do you think?” he asked, holding his arms out, beaming at Poe as he awaited his response. 

Poe was silent for a long time, but the slack look of awe on his face and pink tinge around his ears told Finn he wasn’t disapproving.  In fact, Poe looked…wait, what did Poe look like?  He looked flushed, like he’d been hit by a sudden fever.  Finn snapped out of his excitement and stepped forward, flowing garment rushing along with him, and reached for Poe. 

“Poe?  Are you okay?” 

Poe startled, dragging his eyes away from Finn’s garment and up to Finn’s face.  Finn met his gaze, steady and worried, but found no distress in Poe’s eyes.  Instead he looked… 

 _Hungry_. 

“Finn,” he rasped, and Finn couldn’t believe how wrecked he sounded.  “Buddy, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna try on dresses?  I never would have left.” 

Finn’s stomach flipped again as he realized how close they were standing. He smiled again, softer this time, feeling inexplicably shy under Poe’s scrutiny. 

“You like it?” he asked, taking a small step back so he could twist his hips and make the garment – the dress – flutter around his legs.  “I love it.” 

“Yeah,” Poe answered, seeming to come back to himself as he spoke.  His eyes raked over Finn’s body, and Finn could see the sparkling beads reflected in Poe’s dark eyes.  “Yeah, I like it.  You look…Finn, you look _beautiful_.” 

Finn felt his stomach flip again, more urgently this time.  He stepped back even more and spun around slowly, tiny steps making the dress shimmer and dance around him.  A small smile played on his lips, and Finn realized this wasn’t just his own excitement for his new clothes; this was about Poe. 

Poe thought he looked beautiful.  Poe had just used that word to describe him. 

Finn decided he always wanted Poe to think he was beautiful. 

He stopped spinning and looked up at Poe just in time to see the pilot stepping forward and into his space.  Finn’s breath caught in his throat, but he didn’t back up.  Poe was close enough to warm Finn’s body, but they weren’t touching, faces close enough to kiss but they didn’t.  Finn breathed in as steadily as he could, keeping his eyes on Poe’s even as Poe’s were locked on his lips. 

“Poe,” he whispered, daring to lift a hand to rest high on Poe’s arm. 

Poe’s eyes lifted immediately from Finn’s lips, and yeah, that was definitely hunger. 

“Finn…”  Poe breathed, and hearing his name in such a quiet, wet murmur sent a thrill up Finn’s spine that sparked through his scar and into his limbs, making his knees a little weak. 

Perhaps on instinct, but more likely out of desperation, Finn leaned forward and closed the gap, fitting his lips against Poe’s and letting his eyes slip shut. 

Poe pressed his entire body against Finn’s, hands reaching around his waist to clutch them close together, while Finn reached up to wrap his arms around Poe’s shoulders and keep their lips together.  Finn opened his mouth against the kiss and Poe took it as the invitation it was, licking into him and coaxing groans from deep in Finn’s chest. 

They broke apart after a long time, long enough that Finn would have been worried someone had noticed if he’d been in a fit state to worry about anything.  Still clutched tight to each other, Finn gulped and tried to speak. 

“So I have to buy this dress.” 

Poe growled and pressed another kiss into his mouth.  “Hell yeah you do.” 

***

Finn wound up putting a lot of the clothes back.  Not only did much of it pale in comparison to the dresses (and skirts, which Poe had literally run out of the dressing room to find for him), but the store had turned out to be a _lot_ more expensive than either of them had anticipated.  Poe had tried to insist anyway, but Finn had an idea how large his savings was and refused to let him empty it just so Finn could have everything he’d found.  Besides, their ship was only so big, and Finn’s closet was even smaller. 

Together they narrowed it down to about twelve garments and two new pairs of shoes, carefully choosing things that could be easily mixed and matched with each other so Finn would have plenty of outfits to choose from.  It still cost a small fortune, but Poe waved off Finn’s protests. 

“What else am I supposed to spend my money on?” he asked as he handed over the credits.  “I’d just waste it on booze or food back at the base anyway.  At least this way I get to spoil you.” 

Heat flushed into Finn’s face again at that, and he tucked his happy smile into Poe’s shoulder until they were ready to leave.  Poe offered to carry the bags, but Finn enjoyed swinging their heft by his sides as they walked too much to let him. 

Finn wore the blue dress out of the store, pulling Poe’s jacket over it before they left and smiling when Poe bit his lip. 

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence.  “It suits me.” 

Poe grinned and threw his arm over Finn’s shoulders before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You’re damn right it does.” 


End file.
